Te amo
by ReetrO'Army
Summary: .:ONE SHOT:. Aquellas palabras la sintieron en las nubes, que digo, en un lugar maravilloso, gracias a la noche tan hermosa donde se amaron .:LEMON:. No deja de ser un amor puro


_**Te amo**_

_Leve o no, es LEMON, corre por su cuenta, disfrutenlo... _

* * *

_-No hay duda, te has vuelto muy fuerte...-Dijo la chica mirando al suelo hacia sus pies mientras estaba apoyada en la puerta de la habitacion de él._

_-...y, mañana te irás, me dejarás sola y es por eso que estoy triste..._

_::EN EL TEJADO::_

_-Oie.-Dijo Tokaghero mientras veía a Amidamaru observar las estrellas._

_-¿No deberías estar con tu amo? Es una noche importante.- Esto pareció sorprender al samurai, el cual evito la mirada y se puso colorado._

_-Esque...hoy es la última noche.-Dijo colocandose un brazo detrás de la nuca mientras Tokaghero lo veía extrañado._

_::DE REGRESO::_

_La luz de luna entraba por las ventanas dejando un ambiente de magia y, amor. Anna, permaneció ahí pegada vacilante de sus siguientes palabras._

_-Esta noche......................¿Puedo dormir contigo?_

_Pasaron unos segundos, un poco incomodos, sin un solo ruido ante ella. Y después, entre toda la noche..._

_-Si_

_El no se movió tan solo suspiro, después de unos momentos lentamente se abrió la puerta sin dejar ver la silueta de la muchacha a causa de la oscuridad. Un pequeño chirrido se escuchó a causa de la puerta, el shaman se incorporó lentamente más no dirigió su mirada hacia la chica, un poco sonrojado miró detenidamente hacia la pared._

_-¿No importa si ronco? ¿Cierto?_

_La respuesta no era necesaria, Anna tan solo entró un poco nerviosa pero sin dejar que el lo supiera, se sentó sobre el tufón y no lo miro a la cara, ambos se evitaban por extrañas razones. _

_De nuevo, hoy, era LA ULTIMA NOCHE era algo que tenia muy presente Anna, deseaba con todos su corazón estar con su prometido pero nunca falta cuando alguien siente nervios o vergüenza. Tratando de mover su cuerpo, que, a causa de aquella situación se habia entumecido, trato de mover su brazo para volver a recostarse pero en el acto rozó la mano de la itako, tal rozé hizo respingar a ambos mientras ella retiraba su mano._

_-L-lo siento.-Dijo Yoh con las manos alzadas y una sonrisa tonta. Aquello hicieron reaccionar a Anna, hicieron que se preguntará ¿Por qué hay que alargar más esta espera? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué los detiene?..._

_Anna levanto la mirada hacia el chico mientras era iluminada por la luz de la luna. Él la miro extrañado directamente a los ojos, aquellos ojos que la hacían derretirse tan apacibles la mayor parte de las veces, tan puros, pero a la vez tan analíticos capaces de expresar cualquier sentimiento, negros como lo noche pero hermosos como la luna, eran hipnotizantes para ella, la cual inconsciente avanzó con sus manos._

_-¿A-anna?.-Dijo el chico haciendose un poco hacia atrás inquieto por la actitud de la chica y rojo como nunca, ¿A que saben...sus labios? ¿Dulces? Tal vez... ¿Puedo...probarlos? La chica avanzó lentamente con la atenta mirada del shaman, al final llegó un momento en el que el ya no se movió hacia atrás, y la razon era muy sencilla...el no queria separarse de ella. Quedandose quieto mientras ella entreabría sus labios y el entrecerraba sus ojos, aún vacilante Anna rozó los labios del joven, un simple rozé, cálido y bello. Como el toque de una rosa, aquella probada era inexplicablemente bella. Y ambos, querían sentirlo de nuevo, se miraron una vez más a los ojos y se unieron una vez más un poco más seguros moviendose lentamente saboreando cada espacio. _

_Estaban entrando a un terreno que nunca habían conocido y que era hermoso y no solo eso. Deseaban permaneces en aquel sitio. El colocó una mano en la mejilla de ella mientras ella se pegaba lo más posible a el. El beso aumentó más el ritmo. Duró y se siguió prolongando, pero, todos somos humanos y el aire es vital, lentamente se separaron mientras el moreno mordía suavemente el labio de la rubia. Con la respiración agitada y sintiendo como existía un cierto sabor picante sobre sus labios. Ambos se rozaron los labios aquel sabor...aquel sabor....les habia gustado, se miraron por unos segundos y después se unieron esta vez en un beso más apasionado mientras se tomaban de las manos, exploraron sus cavidades, dulces como una fruta, pero, siendo humanos, querían descubrir más... la chica poseída por el deseo abrió la yukata de Yoh dejando ver su pecho, que estaba bien formado gracias a los entrenamientos por parte de ella pero seguía teniendo la complexión de un chico de 13 años._

_El arrojó aquella yukata lejos quedando solo en boxers pero eso no les importó estaban perdidos en sus ojos, él, mientras la besaba recorrió el fragíl cuello de la chica, tocando su suave piel que miles de veces deseo tocar, pasó por su cuello y llegó a sus hombros quitando parte de la yukata de ella viendo la piel virgen y blanca de ella, sus hombros tan suaves y perfectos, lentamente dehizo el nudo de la banda que la sujetaba al delicado cuerpo de ella. _

_Anna se separó de él un poco temerosa, agachó la cabeza avergonzada, Yoh aguardó un momento, después la tomó de la barbilla depositando un pequeño beso, tras de eso Anna continuó apoderandose los labios de el y retirando por su cuenta la yukata, Yoh consciente de aquello tomó la sabana cubriendose así ambos, pegaron sus cuerpos cada vez más como si fuese una necesidad Yoh pudo sentir los pechos de Anna sobre el dandole sentir que no eran pequeños, ¡DIOS! pensaba el Asakura, la amaba demasiado, se recostaron lentamente mientras el se colocaba sobre ella sin dejarle sentir un gramo de el. Anna colocó sus brazos alrededor de el atrayendolo más hacia su humanidad, mientras el, acariciaba los costados de su vientre deleitandose con la suavidad de ella._

_Delinió la pequeña figura de la chica pasando por sus caderas y ahí sintió la pequeña y delgada tela que los separaba e impedia seguir explorando el cuerpo de la itako, más no quería apresuarse, aquella noche era de ellos y para ellos. Más rapidamente mientras sus cuerpos comenzaban a calentarse ella logró retirarle los boxers a el, haciendo que el chico enrojeciera al instante casi a punto de tener una hemorragia en su nariz, más se contuvo y el hizo lo mismo con la prenda de la rubia arrojandola lejos sin importarle donde caería. Queriendo saber más sobre aquel ritual, más antiguo que el tiempo se colocaron en posición, ella abrió un poco sus piernas y el tragó saliva ruidosamente, sabían que se amaban no había duda de eso, estaban dispuestos a entregarse. _

_Yoh colocó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica mientras lentamente entraba en ella pudiendo escuchar un suspiro y gemido por parte de ella, sintió aquella fuente de calor que aprisionaba su miembro una sensación nueva, durante un tiempo prosiguieron con un ritmo suave y lento, mientras el escuchaba los pequeños gemidos de Anna. Aumentó la velocidad besandola mientras los gemidos avanzaban. _

_La respiración agitada de ambos se podía escuchar perfectamente._

_-Yoh.-Susurró la itako._

_-Anna.-Dijo el, mientras se tomaban de las manos y se levantaban un poco sin abandonar aquella posición. Se miraban a los ojos comtemplando el color carmín en sus mejillas, Yoh se perdía en los labios entreabiertos de la chica que le regalaban sonidos enloquecedores y ella permanecía hipnotizada por sus ojos mientras ella sabía que la veía con amor, ternura, ahora eran uno. _

_Mientras el ritmo aumentaba cada vez más Anna se pegaba más a el sintiendo con cada empuje una descarga de emociones y la piel erizada del placer que comenzaba a emanar. _

_-Anna...ah, te amo.-Dijo el asakura mientras la besaba._

_Anna , jamas en su vida iba a olvidar a quellas palabras tan cálidas, tan bellas, que hizó llover en aquel momento, sus mejillas empapadas de pequeñas gotitas de felicidad. Recordó cuando lo conoció, y a pesar de que no fue la mejor entrada lo amó desde el primer momento, cuando siguió con ella, la ayudó y al final de todo; el, le prometió liberarla de aquel sufrimiento que llevaba desde que tenía consciencia, aquel tema era pequeño comparado por lo que sentia hacia el, Anna tan solo deseaba estar con el shaman deseaba estar a su lado toda la vida. _

_-Yo tambien...te amo.-Dijo, con voz segura algo que dejó impresionado al shaman que sonrió tiernamente, su Annita, logrando ser ella misma en aquel momento, era el mejor de sus vidas, el la amo desde el primer momento que la vio y a pesar de sus palabras frías y duros entrenamientos, el sabía que Anna lo veía con ojos diferentes era incapaz de decir que lo amaba pero el sabía que así era, y eso le bastaba y con aquel momento todo culminaba como una rosa que nace. _

_Llegando al clímax, soltando ambos un gemido, agudo el de ella y ronco el de él. Sus respiraciones agitadas, sus rostros encendidos al igual que sus cuerpos. Lentamente sintieron descender aquella emoción de deseo convirtiendose en amor puro. Se recostaron sobre el tufón mientras se veía directamente a los ojos, ya no habia necesidad de decir palabra alguna con aquel acto habian demostrado el gran amor que se tenían, y por primera vez en TODA LA VIDA DEL SHAMAN, vio asomarse una sonrisa sobre la chica, aquello lo hizo emocionarse abrazandola mientras ella hundía su cabeza sobre su pecho. Disfrutando de aquel maravilloso momento._


End file.
